One Minute Brawl 42:Lexie VS Riley
Welcome to One Minute Brawl! This is the 42nd episode and we have 2 young foxes going to battle. Lexie, the sonokinetic musician. and Riley, the telekinetic fox. By some miracle, these 2 are both 13, so this battle has about 3 simularities. LETS GET TO THIS 13 YEAR OLD FOX BATTLE! (Just so you guys know, age isn't a factor if both of them are the same age) (Also, I really don't care if they count as kids. If they would lose, they lose) The Fight Location:The Town Time:3:00 PM Lexie was walking through town when she heard a noise. She turned around and saw another fox around her age walking on the opposite side of the street. Lexie decided to play a harmless prank on him. She shot a small ball of focused sound. Which exploded next to his ear, Riley jumped and looked around. He saw Lexie and said "You think thats funny"? Then he used his telekinesis to lift a mailbox and threw it at her. Lexie got hit and went flying into a hut. Lexie ran back out and yelled "IT WAS JUST A JOKE"! Riley lifted another mailbox and said "So is this". This time, Lexie dodged the incoming mailbox and said "Fine, don't take a joke then". "I'll just beat a sense of humor into you". Riley pulled out his kendama and said "No, I'll beat some manners into you first". THIS SHOULD BE... INTERESTING! Lexie blasted another ball of focused sound that hit Riley and knocked him back a little bit. Riley lifted a car and threw it at her. Lexie dodged and shot a soundwave at him. Riley got hit and went flying back a few feet. He began to levitate and started picking up multiple cars. Lexie started running towards a house. She ran inside to avoid all the flying cars. Riley floated in and shot a ball of psychic energy at her. Lexie dodged and kicked him in the shin. Riley yelled in pain as Lexie ran out of the house and blasted the foundation with a sound blast. Then the house started to colapse. The house stopped in mid-collapsation and started to float up in the air. Lexie hid behind a mailbox and watched. The house floated up into the air and then Riley walked out and dropped it back where it was. "Enough playing around". "Come out and face me like a woman". Lexie came out from behind the mailbox and shot another sound blast at Riley. Riley used his telekinesis to catch it and then he threw it back. The explosion of sound knocked Lexie back a bit. Riley made a giant ball of cars and lifted it into the air. "My powers far outclass yours". Lexie started to scream. The scream began to shatter the glass on the windows of houses and cars. The glass began falling on Riley. He dropped the ball of cars in front of himself and said "I WILL KILL YOU"! Then he kicked the ball of cars at Lexie. Lexie tried to dodged, but wasn't fast enough and got slammed into the side of a building. Lexie came out and was hurt badly. She began focusing her sonokinesis to the highest level it could go. Riley flew over and lifted an entire building. Riley threw the building at Lexie. Lexie used her focused soudwaves to shatter the building and even blast Riley back into a gas station. Riley got up and lifted an oil pump. "I have had enough of you now". Lexie was drained from focusing her sonokinesis and was quite tired. Riley threw the oil pump at Lexie. But then an arrow goes through the oil pump in mid-air. The explosion just creates smoke so that no one can see well. Then Lexie begins charging her sonokinesis again. Riley uses his telekinesis to start clearing the smoke out. Lexie picks up a stick and starts tapping on a mailbox. She uses the sound to recharge her power. Riley starts activating his kendama. He makes a metoer come into sight. It starts coming closer. Lexie recharged herself to maximum and shot a sound blast that broke the meteor and then she shot a 2nd one that blasted Riley's kendama to pieces. Riley got pissed and began to pick up entire buildings. Lexie recharged her energy again. Then she made herself a blade made of sound. Riley started throwing buildings at Lexie. But her blade was cutting through them. (the high frequency can cause atoms to come apart) She sliced through all of them and then sliced through Riley. He was still alive, but dying. He took the blade from her hand and tried to turn it on her. But Lexie used her sonokinesis to try to force it on him.(it's made of sound, so Lexie and Riley can both move it) They fought untill Lexie ran low on her energy and she couldn't hold it back any longer. Riley forced the sword through her, but he died as well due to him having a big cut going down his chest. DOUBLE KO! Reasoning: You see, these 2 are very similar. They both are in training, and both are foxes, young foxes at that. But their powers are quite different. Here's why they would tie in a fight. Lexie being a sonokinetic allows her to absorb energy just from noise. Which gives her almost unlimited energy to draw from. How does that help Riley? Let me explain: Riley is psychic. He has telepathy and telekinesis. His powers FAR outclass what Lexie can do at this point. Since they both count as teens, this means: Teen Riley is stronger in psychokinesis than Teen Lexie is in sonokinesis. Due to Riley having more power, but Lexie having more ways to get her power back, this comes to a tie. However, I say Adult Lexie could beat Adult Riley due to it being easier to charge her power. Well, my sister said she's making Rilexie fan-fics now. That should be interesting... (Which reminds me, we still need to make that Nickara fan-fic) The Winner Is... No one... Well, I guess if I HAD to pick a winner: I would go with Riley since he's on a much stronger level. But for the record, this was a double KO. NEXT TIME A battle of 2 half-robotic heroes... METAL DILLIAN VS VANGUARD HALF-ROBOT BATTLE! (Dillian will only get his metal form) (Vanguard will be in his normal variant) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights